Turn of Events
by GoldenTurtle
Summary: '"You know, Mattvew…" He mumbles a little, sitting up straighter in his chair as he looks into your eyes gently. "The awesome me did kind of bring us here for a reason…"' Short PruCan drabble I threw together. Rated T for vague mentions of self-harm, fluff, angst and Prussia.


**Turn of Events. **

Pairing: PruCan

Warnings: Faint mentions of self-harm, angst, fluff and Prussia.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way, shape or form.

* * *

"H-Hello, Canada speaking…"

"I know who it is! It's me, the awesome Prussia! I have a great idea~"

You groan silently to yourself, praying for him to just leave you be.

"… What is it?"

"Kesese, it's a surprise! Be ready in an hour!" You stare at the phone as you pull it from your ear, the receiver blaring an annoying series of beeps at you, signifying that the man had hung up.

"… Somebody kill me…" You groan, wondering into the bathroom as you turn on the shower. If you're going to be going somewhere with the nation, you should at least make an attempt to not look like the numb, lifeless zombie that you really are.

"Why did he even…? Nobody pays me any attention, let alone goes and does this…" Hair and body cleaned thoroughly well, you step from the shower, toweling yourself off as you wonder through your house, arm running against the textured wall, marks along your wrists tearing at the slight pull.

* * *

**Ding-dong!**

"Fuck me…" You mutter darkly, wondering over to the door, keys in hand and phone in your pocket.

"Ready to go~?" The eager man grins, his face breaking out into a grin as you nod, smiling a little as you step out of your house, locking the door behind you.

Five minutes later, you're thoroughly shitting your pants – the man drives at a god-awful speed, you can't even bring yourself to look at the speedometer to check. All you know is that you're in a 50 zone and that everything around the car is a blue of colours and shapes that just don't seem to make any sense to you.

"… So…" You start, looking over at the man. "… Where are we going?" You ask, pushing your glasses up your nose with your pointer finger as the other man continues driving, his red eyes grinning with glee as he tailgates a truck.

"You'll see~" He giggles, swerving around said vehicle as he speeds up once again, your eyes closing a little as you rest your head against your hand. If there's one thing that's remotely pleasurable about the Prussians' driving, it was the feel of the warm wind gushing through the open windows.

"Hey, dude, wake up." Your eyes slide open rustily, lids grinding open as you yawn, stretching a little.  
"We're here." The Prussian man puts out a hand as your eyes open fully, your left hand grasping his, allowing him to help pull you from the red sportscar. You follow after him groggily as you rub your eyes with your sleeves, wondering along like a lost puppy as your shoe-covered feet crunch against loose gravel. You fade out of consciousness briefly, groaning softly as you walk straight into the mans' back, not noticing that he had stopped.

"W-Wha…?" You mumble as he turns around, smirking.

"Were you even listening to a word the awesome me was saying?"

"I… I don't…" You yawn one more, stretching as the man sighs, grabbing your left wrist. He pulls you over to a small brick building, a white plaque that was attached to said brick. You look it over skeptically, your eyes widening slightly as you look back up at the man.

"You read it." He smirks, placing his right hand on his side of the plaque, watching you with interest. You grumble under your breath as you place your left hand on your side, tensing at the mere half a meter of space between the two of you.

After about half an hour of standing there, the Prussian watching you as you stare at other things, blushing, you finally speak up.

"I-I'm not-"

"You're uncomfortable, aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah…" You mumble a little, shifting your feet through your haze of anxiety. He smiles a little, his crimson eyes the reflection of honesty.

"If it makes you happier to know, the awesome me did know this was going to happen." He smiles at you, teeth shining a little in the afternoon sun.

"R-Really…?" You mutter, head tilting quizzically as he says that. Why would he tell you that? More importantly, if he knew it was going to happen, why did he instigate this incident in the first place?

"Ja, of course I did!" He grins, your small, fake smile quietening him down a little as you stare away into space.

"You know, Mattvew…" He mumbles a little, sitting up straighter in his chair as he looks into your eyes gently. "The awesome me did kind of bring us here for a reason…" He smiles a little, noting as your eyes widen a little at the proclamation.

"... A-and that reason would be…?" You feel the anxiety quickly rising in you, the urge to itch at your wrists tugging at your senses.

"I…" He sighs a little, looking down at his leather-clad feet, warm and safe inside of their hard, sturdy boots. "I… I love you, Mattvew. I just… I vanted to tell it, to someone, vas all. So, I figured… Vhy not say it to the person it's directed at?"

You feel your breath catch in your throat, violet-blue eyes widening at the mans' statement.

"I… Is that why you bought me here…?" You ask gently, your eyes reflecting the colour of nothing as you look over at the man.

"J-Ja." His voice seems to catch on something on the way out, the usually confident man looking at his shoes. "I-I mean… I-If you don't like me, t-that's fine…" He mumbles, intensity of his eyes and voice toned down dramatically. You bite your tongue as you see emotions begin to flood his eyes in the form of tears, said feelings being shoved away by madly-blinking lids. You say nothing as you close the small distance between the two of you, your lips soft and gentle against his.

"I… I k-kinda like you too, Gilbert…" You mumble against his skin, removing your hand carefully as you wrap your arms around him, the man tensing, then relaxing at the sudden distance closure.

"R-Really?" He asks timidly, slowly wrapping his arms around you, too, as if he had just been revived from suspended animation; slow motion.

"Really." You smile a little as you look up into his happy, gleaming eyes, emotion staining his delicate porcelain cheeks. You see nothing as your lips meet his, his lips meeting yours, eyes sliding closed in a harmonised synchronisation as a smile plays at your lips – a real one.

* * *

**A/N: **This fic was actually a lot of fun to write. The words kinda flow together a bit at some parts so sorry if it's hard to understand, but I think it works with this fic.

The idea for this came from a picture on Tumblr. It was –what I at least assumed was – a plaque up against a brick wall – a white plaque with two black handprints on it. It said 'Place your hand here. Have stranger place hand here. Remove hands when no longer strangers.' I saw it and pretty much died from the sudden explosion of inspiration.

Anyways, please don't hesitate to rate and/or review, it makes me happy when people do. c:

Laters,

-Nimu.


End file.
